


Fangs

by alpr1816



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reddie, age 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpr1816/pseuds/alpr1816
Summary: Just a one shot of reddie i couldnt stop thinking about when i heard fangs by matt champion!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Fangs

Every time Richie was alone with Eddie in the club house, thoughts would fill his mind. Thoughts that he would normally have before falling asleep. The rest of their friends went home for dinner already. Eddie said his mother was going to be coming home late, so he didn't need to hurry home. Richie said he would keep him company before he needed to leave. The radio was playing softly somewhere in the corner where it always sat. Richie laid in the hammock peering over his comic book down at Eddie on the floor. He was too busy trying to solve a crossword from last week's paper. Richie felt guilty watching his friend like this but he couldnt stop. He’s been longingly looking at Eddie since he was fourteen. Three years later and he still feels just as pathetic. Richie didn't get strong feelings for Eddie all the time, most days are normal best friend shenanigans. But moments like these, get Richie the most. Quiet, alone time. In the summer, Eddies freckles flourish over his face. Richie would have dreams of kissing them all, one by one. He bit his lip and looked back at his comic, staring through it. Thoughts like that make Richie feel disgusting. Who thinks or dreams of kissing their best friends face? He didn't think of any of his other friends like this. Even when he was younger he always thought Beverly was beautiful, but he never felt strongly to her like Ben and Bill did. Richie risked another glance at the man on the floor. Thats what they were now, right? Certainly, they all grew taller and hardly fit in the club house anymore. They updated all the time, but they couldn't do anything about the low ceilings. Eddie was sitting on a blanket they left down here, legs spread with the paper in the middle. His back was leaning on one of the support beams. Eddie lifted his head up and rested it on the beam. Richie quickly looked back at his book. 

“Whats a ten letter word for moisture-catching linen?” Eddie chewed on the end of his pencil. 

“Fuck if I know.” Richie shifted in the hammock, on edge that Eddie could somehow hear his thoughts just a few minutes before. “What the hell even is a moisture-catching linen? Bens underwear when he sees Bowers?” Richie laughs at his own joke, he looks at Eddie when he realizes he isnt laughing. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Richie sat up and dramatically rubbed his face under his glasses. When Richie made eye contact again, Eddie spoke.

“You are such a dumbass, you know that? How did you even get a high SAT score this is ridiculous.” Eddie said with a smile, no real venom in those words. How it normally is when they are alone. It always reassured Richie that Eddie seemed more relaxed around him. Eddie knew he didn't have to put up an act with Richie. Eddie got up with the paper and stood beside the hammock. “Move, let me sit with you.” 

Richie buzzed but tried to play it cool. “What? No! We can't both fit on here anymore its just going to fall because of your huge ass.” 

Eddie didn't delay and started moving Richies socked feet, no shoes on the hammock, another rule. Eddie slid his own shoes off and started stepping into the hammock as Eichie thrashed, trying to block his area. “Stop clowning, Richard!” Eddie said laughing. Richie's face grew a little hot when Eddie used his real name, but he still kept pushing Eddie away. Richies hand made a beeline to Eddies armpits. Eddie jolted and crumbled on top of Richie, bursting into laughter. “Stop!” Richie, smiling, kept going. He could listen to Eddie’s laughter on repeat for eons if he could. The boys are now tangled up with each other, Richie began thinking thoughts he knew he shouldnt. Panicked, Richie flipped over the hammock and they both fell onto the dusty wooden floor. Eddie still giggling and Richie smiling. Eddie rolled off of Richie, he laid on his side with his head propped up on his arm, facing Richie. 

Richie laid on his back, arms under his head, and looked at Eddie. “Great, see what you did? You broke it.” a sliver of sunlight was shining behind Eddies head. He looked like an angel Richie would see on the windows at church. He couldnt help it, he had to stare, to soak this up. Eddies smile was soft, his freckles driving Richie mad. Before Richie thought, he moved a little closer to Eddie. Eddies eyebrows knitted together. “I want to count the freckles on your face..” Richie said above a whisper. He watched as a blush rose on Eddies face, he nodded. 

If Richie paid closer attention, he could tell that Eddies breath was picking up. Eddie thought that if Richie moved any closer, he would be able to hear his fast beating heart. Moments like this made Eddie feel alive. Richie made Eddie feel alive.

Richie moved to lay on his side, he outstretched his free hand to Eddies face. Slowly moving from one dot to the other, mouthing the numbers out. Eddie didn't take his eyes off of Richie, but he didn't notice. Richie was so close to Eddies face now. “Sometimes I wish i could rearrange them… the freckles…” 

“I’d keep them in the same place.” Richie’s body was in auto pilot, not that Richie really thought about what he said or did often, but he tried to slow down around Eddie. Richie never wanted to say or do something that would actually upset Eddie while they were alone.

Eddies breath hitched. Richies hand made it to the freckles closest to his mouth. If only both boys knew how each of them were buzzing. That was the best way to describe it. Buzzing with nerves, excitement, love. Eddie reached up and rested his hand on Richies, to stop him from counting. Richie let his hand relax and lightly sit on Eddies cheek. Eddie moved his hand to gently rest on richies. Richie flicked his eyes down to Eddies lips and blushed. Eddies face moved closer to Richies, it felt like hours before theyre noses touched. Everything seemed to be in slow-mo for Richie. He could hear Eddie’s fast breath now, he could just barely feel Eddie’s heart which matched his own perfectly. 

Richie closed the gap with a brush of his lips on Eddie’s. When Eddie kissed back, more eager, Richie moved his hand from under Eddies, to in his hair. Eddie placed his hand nervously on Richies hip, which drove richie crazy. He deepened the kiss, Eddie moving his leg in between Richies. They were tangled again, Eddies hand roaming all over Richies back, giving him goosebumps. 

As they pulled away from each other, both could hardly breath. Richie couldnt believe this finally happened. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would fly right out of his chest. Richie couldnt read Eddies expression. He too was breathing heavily. “Oh, shit um..!” his inhaler. Richie, not really wanting to move away, sat up and looked around frantically for it. He kneeled back on the floor in front of eddie when he couldnt see it. “Wheres youre inhaler? Eddie, its going to be okay can you point?” eddie started to smile while huffing. “Whats so funny?”

“I - don't - need - it.” he said through ragged breath. A blush forming over his speckled face again. “I - want - to - feel - this.” Eddie smiled wider. He didn't stop looking at Richie as he brought his hand to his lips, feeling them tingle. Richie smiled and laid back with Eddie. Neither of them touching the other. Just close enough to feel each others warmth. After eddie got his breath under control he smiled and took Richies hand held it in between them. “Im obsessed.” he whispered to Richie. 

Richie giggled. “Im obsessed.” 


End file.
